


Ignorance

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: What is best is normally not what you already have or believe to have.





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-07-16 09:45pm to 09:50pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'The Malfoys – Our Solemn Hour (DH Spoiler)' by 'Nyx919'.

"If he sees advantage in killing him he will."

"He would never let any harm come to my family! You insist this will happen for years now, nothing ever did!" Lucius Malfoy looked angry when he said those words, his patience waning quickly. 

"Then where were you when he killed the children that wouldn't join his ranks last year? He tortured them to death! Children! You don't want your son to end like this!"

"Draco is my heir, not some groveling little twit, whose father happened to join the ranks as cannon fodder!"

"It doesn't matter! If Draco does not join he will be dead before the night's through!"

"The Dark Lord has always protected us!"

"The Dark Lord has protected new Death Eater material. Nothing more. If he wishes Draco dead, the boy will die. If you plead for his life yours will end as well, as will Narcissa's."


End file.
